Oil formulated for use in an engine crankcase contains various additives which serve different functions. Ashless dispersants are added to prevent deposition of engine sludge. Zinc dihydrocarbyldithiophosphate is added to inhibit wear and provide antioxidant protection. Alkaline earth metal alkylbenzene or petroleum sulfonates function as high temperature detergents. Overbased alkaline earth metal sulfonates or salicylates provide both detergent action and an alkaline reserve to protect engine parts against corrosion. Use of certain surfactants for lubricating oil is discussed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,509,052 and 3,928,219. These include certain oxyalkylated polyols, oxyalkylated ethylenediamine, nonylphenyl polyethylene glycol ethers and the like.